The present invention relates to the formulation, mixing, and presentation of food for fish, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for preparing food for discus fish.
It is well known among hobbyists owning fish aquaria, that the discus fish, although prized for its beauty, is quite finicky with respect to diet. These fish require a high protein diet, and most hobbyists buy beef heart, shrimp, liver and other meat and vegetable ingredients, mix them with certain dairy products, and after blending, arrive at a dough-like, highly viscous batch of material having the consistency somewhat resembling that of children's clay. One such batch may provide sufficient food for feeding a few discus fish for about one month, but the batch must be frozen or at least refrigerated. For each feeding, a small portion of the clay-like mass must be cut away, thawed, and chopped up with a razor blade or the like for feeding.
Despite this extraordinary effort on the part of the hobbyist to obtain and mix fresh ingredients and devote the time and effort to preparing each meal as described above, many discus fish are reluctant to eat the fish meal prepared in this manner. This problem is particularly acute with young fish, fish that have recently been relocated to a new aquarium, and fish that are not in the best of health.